The Dance
by kawaiigal
Summary: A dance has come to Sakura and Syaoran's school. Read to find out what happens!
1. The Announcment

This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me! In this fic, Syaoran has not told Sakura about his feelings yet, but he hasn't left Japan yet either.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS character, they are owned by Clamp. Now enjoy your read!  
  
The Dance  
  
Today was another cold December day as 16 year old Sakura shivered and walked to school. A blizzard was coming as fast as a hurricane. I clutched my books tightly as a continued my walk. My walked quickly turned to a run as I came near the school. Suddenly, out of the corner, came a flash of green and I bumped into it. I fell on top of him. I quickly got up and said my apologies.  
  
"Syaoran kun?!"  
  
"Sakura kun?!"  
  
"Good morning!" they both said  
  
"Your early for a change!"  
  
"I am? My alarm clock said 7:30 and school starts at 7:50 right? Aren't you late?"  
  
" I think Kero 'repaired' your alarm clock"  
  
Li showed her his watch which said 6:30.  
  
"Oh my! Kero is sure going to get it! No wonder Touya wasn't awake yet! I thought he already left!"   
  
" Want to go for a walk in the park?" asked a furiously blushing Sakura  
  
"Sure"  
  
Nobody said a word to each other because they were both savoring the moment. Syaoran suddenly got an idea. This was the perfect moment to tell her! Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking of how warm it was when she was around Syaoran. Syaoran finally decided.  
  
"Ummm... Sakura,"  
  
"Yes Syaoran,"  
  
"I...I...umm.." Syaoran managed to mutter while turning ten times redder than a tomato.  
  
" What?"  
" I.....I remembered the time when we were young and were playing under this very tree." 'Shit! I should have told her!"  
  
Syaoran knew Sakura was dense enough to believe that lie.  
  
"I know, it was fun back then."  
  
"Yeah, hehe"  
  
Sakura started to shiver.   
  
"Here, take my sweater."  
  
"Arrigato"  
  
Around 7:15 the couple began walking back to school. Only the teachers and staff were there.  
  
"Wow, it feels different to be at school early!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran started to talk about their cardcapturing days when people began coming in. The classroom suddenly went from two voices to thirty. Terada-sensei came in and silenced everyone.  
  
" Today I have a special announcement, next week their will be a winter dance."  
  
Whispers about who people were going with filled the classroom .  
  
"Now settle down!"   
  
"The principal has gave us the opportunity to set the dance...."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the class cheered. Everyone had their own idea about the dance.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
This chapter was dumb! There was no sappy parts but at the end there will be some, so stay tuned! I'm having a writers block! Help! 


	2. That Day

Hiya! This chapter will be more S+S than the first one. Enjoy!   
Disclaimer: blah blah blah CCS doesn't belong to me it belongs to Clamp okay!  
  
The Dance: That Day  
  
Nobody in the class could wait for class to end and start preparing for the dance. The whole school now knows and are really jealous of their class. Even Sakura and Syaoran were exited about inviting each other but were too shy to ask. Tomoyo had a plan to share with Eriol later. Terada-sensei knew they would not pay much attention to him so it was no use teaching now.   
  
"Okay class, you may start preparing........"  
  
"Arrigato!!!!"  
  
Everyone ran to Tomoyos' desk, they knew Tomoyo could create the best dance party ever. At this Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. Tomoyo smiled happily,   
  
'this is going better than I planned, sooner or later, Sakura and Syaoran would have to dance together!'  
  
Tomoyo managed to squeeze out of the crowd and talk to Eriol.  
  
" I have this so kawaii idea for our you know who couple!"  
  
"Shot!" 'Give it to Tomoyo to think of ideas to make them go together, why does she have to be a matchmaker!'  
  
"Earth to Eriol, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"None of your business!"   
  
"Well, my plan is, if you weren't listening, we should make ............. I won't tell you know because I think Syaoran is listen to our conversation!"  
  
"Everyone listen! We need to write down our ideas and give them to a head director which we still have to choose."  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Errr... I guess that settles it. Everyone go back to their own desk and write down your comments."  
  
"Sakura, do you and Syaoran want to come to my house and help Eriol and me with the ideas?"  
"Sure!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed at each other for saying it at the same time. After school, Syaoran and Sakura knew Tomoyo and Eriol would not wait for them because they always thought of ways to put them together. So they accompanied each other and walked to Tomoyos' 'house'.   
  
"Brrr..."  
  
"Here, take my jacket."  
  
"Thanks" Sakura replied while blushing all the hues of red   
  
They were walking across the streets when suddenly............  
  
**************************************************************************  
Ha! I just love doing that! A cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll write the next chapter as quik as I can if I get lots of reviews! 


	3. The Journey

Sorry for that cliffhanger guys/gals! What do you think. 10 more reviews should be enough! Warning: Major S+S!  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, it belongs to Clamp.  
  
The Dance: Along the Way   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking on the street when suddenly a truck came speeding across.   
  
"Sakura!" "Syaoran!" they both yelled each others names at the top of their lungs.  
  
Syaoran, who wanted to protect Sakura with all of his life, sheltered Sakura with his body and they dove under the truck. With all that commotion, Sakura fainted.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura to the sidewalk first then tried to make her talk.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Talk to me please!" Syaoran cried as a tear ran down his face and touched Sakura's  
  
"Ooh....."  
  
"Oh Sakura! I thought I would never see my love again..." Syaoran blushed a hue that was redder than a tomato when he realized what he just said.  
  
"Hoe.... Syaoran, I.....I love you too.."   
  
Syaoran silenced Sakura with his finger. Then they both shared a loving and passionate kiss. The kiss would've went longer if they weren't out of breath. When they parted they both looked at each other with blush on their faces. Nobody said a word . They each knew the other person was thinking the same thing: going to Tomoyos' house. They were silent along the way. Suddenly, Syaoran slid his hand onto Sakura's hand. Sakura shivered at first, but then relaxed. When they reached Tomoyos' mansion, Sakura decided to break the silence.  
  
"Did you really mean it?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"When did you start liking me?"  
  
(a/n I don't want to interrupt or anything, it's just that they were blushing so hard in this conversation that I don't want to write it all down okay? Just imagine them talking and blushing twelve shades red! )  
  
"I started when you started turning Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."  
  
"Well..... I started after the Sleeping Beauty play......"  
  
"Now don't start talking about that!"  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Now lets act normal so Tomoyo doesn't notice."  
  
"No, I know Tomoyo very well she will figure out very soon!"  
  
"That's right Sakura"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped. They knew that voice very well. They turned around and saw Tomoyo, Eriol and her video camera.  
  
"When did you start filming us"  
  
"From the time that you left school! I was so tempted to rescue you , but Eriol said to leave them, so I did, and now you guys told each other! That was so kawaii I'm so glad I didn't miss it!"  
  
"Give me that tape!"  
  
"Come on, I'm not going to show it to anybody!"  
  
"Yeah, let her keep it okay Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran couldn't resist her smile so he nodded his head.  
  
"Now let's all get inside!"  
  
"Eriol, why do you suddenly talk?"  
  
"Because I don't want to take part in an argument my little descendant."  
  
Syaoran was going to punch Eriol for saying that, but Sakura grabbed his arm in time to stop him.  
  
"Now lets start preparing!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
What do you think! Please review! 


	4. Planning

Sorry for taking so long! Now here's the next chapter of my S+S fanfic! Now the adventure is about to enfold (I had to put that in!)  
  
The Dance: Planning  
  
"Let's get inside! It's freezing!" said a shaking Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo didn't have to tell them twice, everyone ran inside.  
  
"Let's start planning before Oni-chan goes home okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Everyone looked at all the ideas of the class. They were all wonderful ideas.   
  
"I'm hungry!" Sakura said, deciding to break the silence.  
  
Tomoyo giggled "Sakura, you're beginning to sound like Kero, you shouldn't hang around him too much!"  
  
At that everyone laughed.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"Yeah *giggle* I bet *giggle* everyone's hungry *giggle* too *giggle* " Syaoran managed to say in between is laughs.  
  
"Okay, I have some pudding in the refrigerator." At this even Sakura laughed.  
  
"Let's be serious okay?"  
  
"Eroil, do you have to spoil all the fun?!" asked a pouting Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine, I'll get some chips, okay?"  
  
While they were eating and making silly plans, Sakura suddenly noticed the time.  
  
"Hoe! It's 11:30 isn't your mom supposed to be home?"  
  
"She's in London doing some work. I don't think you can walk back yourself, so why don't you call your brother that you're going to stay? Syaoran, why don't you stay too?"  
  
"Okay" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same moment that made them blush.  
Sakura talked on the phone and Touya agreed to let Sakura stay only because of his father.  
  
"I only have one extra bed, which is for Eroil...."  
  
"Why can't I have the extra bed!"  
  
"Because I want you and Syaoran to spend more time together!"  
  
Sakura blushed crimson red.  
  
"Sakura, you can sleep on the couch, and Syaoran, you can sleep on the floor."  
  
"Fine"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night.  
  
"Eroil, I'll tell you my plan for the dance now okay? Now remember the time you taught me how to slow dance?"  
  
"No need, I already figured out your plan. So, you want us to teach them and Sakura and my little descendant will dance together right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down stairs  
  
Syaoran couldn't sleep. He kept looking at Sakura's beautiful face in the moonlight. He couldn't believe that his love of his life was sleeping right beside him. Syaoran finally fell asleep. Tomoyo creeped down the stairs and set up her video camera. When Tomoyo went back to her room, Sakura suddenly fell on Syaoran's chest face down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Syaoran felt her but thought it was a dream so he didn't want to open his eyes. Syaoran suddenly thought that if this was a dream, he could kiss Sakura! So, he moved Sakura up and they kissed. Sakura thought it was a dream too, so she returned the kiss. After that kiss, they returned the sleep.  
  
What do you think? The next chapter will be about the next day when they watch the video which Tomoyo recorded! 


	5. The Video

Sorry for taking so long!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Clamp  
  
The Video  
  
Sakura rolled over again, this time she hit a chair.  
  
"Oww" she cried silently.  
  
She looked around her. Where was Syaoran? Maybe he's training   
  
'I so wish that dream was true'  
  
She walked over to the grandfather clock in Tomoyo's house which read 8:15.  
  
"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!"  
  
"SAKURA, IT'S SATURDAY!" yelled a freaked out Tomoyo.  
  
"hehe, I forgot"  
  
"Sakura what's the matter in there? I heard you screaming?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought we were late"  
  
Syaoran smirked " Nobody will be late if they are with me"  
  
"You're right, I guess I was so scared of being late again." Sakura blushed  
  
"All caught on tape!" said a camera-loving girl who had Eriol's arm around her waist.  
  
"Let's see what we caught in the night"  
  
Instead of sweatdropping, Sakura smiled "You'll be bored to death because nothing happened."  
  
"Oh really, let's see"  
  
They started seeing the recorded tape. It was boring at first, but then something happened that made Sakura and Syaoran blush like the ripest tomato you can ever find.  
  
"I thought that was a dream!?" Sakura and Syaoran at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other and blushed then turned away. Tomoyo and Eroil were laughing hysterically.  
  
"That means *laugh laugh* that you *laugh laugh* wouldn't mind Sakura *laugh laugh* sleeping with *laugh laugh* you *laugh laugh* "  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt brave said " yep!"  
  
He leapt onto Sakura and started kissing her. Sakura felt surprised but then kissed him back. They wrapped there arms around each other's backs and started felling each other's body. Sakura tongued Syaoran and he responded. Eroil whispered something into Sakura's ear, she nodded and they left with the camera still on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't think we need our plan because they're already in love."  
  
"Fine by me, Tomoyo, well umm...."  
  
Eroil suddenly leapt onto Tomoyo and acted like Syaoran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile............  
  
They both came out for breath, but then they continued. Syaoran was curling Sakura's hair and Sakura was playing with his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?! The next chapter will be the last so be sure to review or else the next chapter will not see daylight! 


End file.
